A Legendary Power Ranger from within
A Legendary Power Ranger from within is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Captain Whisker raising his stakes to try and take over the future, Captain Emmett and his crew are gonna need help from every groups of Legendary Power Rangers they could find. Plot An ancient call from the 21st Century/Captain Whisker trying to rule the Future The episode begins with an ancient call from the 21st century, it was Gosei contacting the Pirate Force Rangers in hopes for them to come and stop Captain Whisker from ruling the future. Meeting with a group of Legendary Power Rangers/Joining Ransik at the Base So, they meet with a group of Legendary Power Rangers, the Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, S.P.D., Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai, Mega, Dino Charge, and Ninja Steel Rangers as they meet with Ransik who gathered them together at the base. Captain Whisker's new evil plot to rule the future/Getting his hand on One Piece Then, Keeper warned them about Captain Whisker's new evil plot to rule the future. Unless he tries to rule it all, he wouldn't rest until he gets his evil hands on One Piece A well planned strategy to stop Captain Whisker/Beginning the mission So after that, Captain Emmett, his crew, and the other groups of Power Rangers begin planning a strategy to stop Captain Whisker from taking over the future. Captain Emmett settles a score with Captain Whisker/The others back him up Then, Captain Emmett begins to settle a score with Captain Whisker from coming between him and One Piece. With the Pirate Bots attacking, the other rangers watched his back and took them down. The Ultimate Power Ranger Team Up Begins/Fighting off the rest of the villains Without hesitation, the Ultimate Power Ranger Team Up begins as the Pirate Force Rangers takes the lead. With that done, they started fighting off LeChuck, Phantom the Pirate, Governor Ratcliffe, and Sa'Luk. Taking out the Pirate Bots/Destroying Whisker's portal blaster Then, the Power Rangers had to fight off as many Pirate Bots they could take down. Just as Whisker was about to escape, Stanley fired his blaster and destroy his portal blaster. Each groups with their armor modes/Whisker destroys Ford's portal generator As each of the rangers activated their armor mode, they wiped out Sa'Luk and LeChuck. Suddenly, Captain Whisker destroyed Ford's portal generator before sending Phantom and Ratcliffe back to imprisonment. Releasing the Kraken Bots/The ultimate Megazord Battle/The Ultrazord rises up Just as Whisker released his Kraken Bots, the Power Rangers each used their Megazords and Ultrazords to wiped them out one by one. With too many coming, the Pirate Force Rangers combined all of their Zords into the Pirate Force Ultrazord and destroyed them. Victory for the Rangers/A new hope to find One Piece before Captain Whisker Finally, victory belongs to the Power Rangers once again. As Ransik led Ford, Stan, Emmett, and his crew to where the location to 21st Century Pirate Tavern is, they had a fighting chance of a new hope to find One Piece before Captain Whisker would. Rangers Pirate Force Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Storm Rangers Dino Thunder Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Megaforce Rangers/Super Megaforce Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Old Man McGucket *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Robbie Valentino *Waddles Civilians * Villains *Captain Whiskers *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk Trivia * Transcript *A Legendary Power Ranger from within (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5